


First Comes Love

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, im going to hell bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is an alpha who will do anything to please his pregnant mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: fluff, mpreg, abo!au, smut (rimming, blowjobs, 69, knotting), top!jongin
> 
> a/n: so......i usually dont like mpreg for the most part. and this was written for an exchange so this is the only mpreg fic you'll probably ever get out of me. ill post the actual oneshot in a few hours :-) also in my opinion i think this is the most graphic smut ive written??? memefucker69 finally wrote the 69 position :-))))
> 
> originally written for the knotoflove fic exchange on lj

Jongin can’t ask for more. He really can’t. With each passing of his birthday, he can never think of a wish when blowing out the candles. And the one time Kyungsoo spotted a shooting star (it was actually an airplane, but Jongin didn’t have the heart to tell him), Jongin didn’t know what to say as he held his mate close, lying on the rooftop of their apartment and gazing at the few stars that shined through the mask of pollution. He’s so madly in love with Kyungsoo, his beautiful omega, that he wants nothing more than to live out his life with him.

Even if they live in a small one-bedroom apartment with that one squeaky door that drives Kyungsoo crazy and that one water stain on the ceiling that’s shaped like an elephant, and even though Jongin juggles two jobs so that Kyungsoo can focus on his artwork and comes home exhausted nearly every day—it’s okay, because Jongin will do anything for Kyungsoo, regardless if he is the alpha in their relationship.

He remembers the first time he saw the pretty little omega, who stomped on Jongin’s foot when the alpha tried flirting with him rather crudely in the middle of the train station. They were both in high school during that time, in their last year actually. And Kyungsoo never accepted any of the alpha’s advances until Jongin understood that he wanted to be treated right. Jongin learned his lesson then, and it was in that same train station five years later that he got down on one knee in front of his high school sweetheart and popped the question.

He stomped on Jongin’s foot that time too because he asked in public, but later on he said  _yes_.

And now, two years into their marriage and their lives together, Jongin doesn’t think there’s any more to it. They’ll grow old together in a nice house near their hometown because they miss it, regardless if the city is beautiful. And they can have twenty dogs because their apartment complex doesn’t allow pets, and Jongin misses having a puppy after leaving Jjangah with his friend, Chanyeol.

Jongin has never thought about having children—because they have never talked about it. Kyungsoo has always taken birth control.

But they must have slipped up somewhere.

“Um, I’m going to go the bathroom, okay?” Kyungsoo murmurs, sitting up from where he’d been lying with Jongin on the couch and watching reruns of one of their favorite shows, the glow of the television being the only thing illuminating the room. “Don’t fall asleep, Jongin.”

“I won’t,” the sleepy alpha grumbles, wrapping himself up in the blanket now that he has it to himself.

The raven-haired man stands up, a soft smile on his lips. He takes one of Jongin’s hands in his own, the one with his wedding band, and squeezes it gently. “I love you, you know?” Kyungsoo says quietly.

Jongin blinks, “I know.” He’s not sure why Kyungsoo is suddenly getting all lovey-dovey, a rarity for the smaller man, especially when he just declared he had to go take a piss. He plays along though, a romantic grin spreading on his features as he brings their intertwined hands closer, placing kisses on Kyungsoo’s knuckles.

Kyungsoo laughs lightly and lets go of Jongin’s hand. “I’m serious, though, don’t fall asleep.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Jongin rolls his eyes. He’s not sure why his husband is being so adamant about it when he knows Jongin’s been working all day, but maybe he just wants to spend more time with him tonight.

Once Kyungsoo disappears into the bathroom, clutching something he retrieved from the kitchen that was probably his phone or something, Jongin snuggles into the couch cushion. He manages to keep his eyes open for admirable amount of time, watching the colors dance on their small television in the dark room. And it’s when ten minutes pass that he wonders if Kyungsoo is okay. He was acting strangely with the confession and everything.

When Jongin decides he should go check on his husband and stands up, Kyungsoo shouts his name, and Jongin jolts at the sudden noise. Fearing that something is wrong, he practically throws himself into the bathroom door and flings it open.

Instantly, Kyungsoo jumps up and hugs him like a koala, arms and legs wrapping around his husband. Jongin nearly falls over in the process but holds the omega close, setting Kyungsoo’s bottom on the edge of the sink counter so he doesn’t have to hold his weight. To his surprise, Kyungsoo’s scent smells all floral and sweet, meaning he’s happy.

“J-Jongin…” his voice sounds like he’s close to crying, but it sounds like happy tears.

“What is it?” the alpha pulls back. His senses are confused because Kyungsoo smells blissful, excited even, but he’s crying, wiping at his eyes when Jongin faces him. “Is something wrong, Kyungsoo? Do you not feel good?”

“No, no,” Kyungsoo laughs, that precious heart-shaped smile stretching his lips. He sniffles and smudges the rest of the tears away from his cheeks. “Look, Jongin.”

Jongin’s eyes are directed to the pink and white object his husband is holding in one hand. When Kyungsoo unfurls his fingers, the younger man’s sleepy eyes widen significantly. It’s one of those disposable pregnancy tests and on the tiny screen are two pink lines.

“T-Two lines…?” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with hope.

“We’re having a baby, Jongin! We’re gonna be parents!” the omega exclaims with a joyful laugh.

Jongin can’t help but grin widely, dragging Kyungsoo into a tight embrace. He buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, inhaling his scent and trying to fight back the tears that spring to his eyes.  A baby—their baby—something that is a mix between him and Kyungsoo is growing in his mate’s belly. It will be a child that’ll have Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and lips, with Jongin’s skin color and his straight nose. A little bundle of soft joy that Jongin will love the instant he holds them in his arms.

“I love you,” he whispers hoarsely, hiding his now tear-stained face. Kyungsoo holds him close by the shoulders, kissing Jongin’s temple softly. “Thank you,” Jongin chokes out.

Kyungsoo chuckles quietly, rubbing his hand up and down to soothe his emotional husband. “This is  _ours_ , Jongin. No need to thank me, my crybaby alpha.” He can practically hear Jongin pout at that statement.

“I’m just happy that you’re happy,” the omega sighs in relief. “I guess I missed a day in taking my pills during my last heat. You…never said you wanted a baby, so I was scared you’d h-hate it.”

Jongin pulls back with astonished and watery eyes. “Of course not,” he reaches up to stroke Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I didn’t know if you wanted one either, so I never brought it up. This is…a happy surprise for the both of us.” The brunet grins crookedly before his eyes lower to Kyungsoo’s stomach. It doesn’t look any different considering he’s probably only a few weeks along, but Jongin moves his hand to touch his soft belly beneath the fabric of Kyungsoo’s t-shirt.

“I love them too,” Jongin whispers. “I don’t know them yet, but I love them already.”

Kyungsoo gazes at the gentle and loving expression of his husband, enraptured by their unborn child. Sliding his hand down, he places it on top of Jongin’s larger one. “I’m sure they love you too, this tiny little pup.”

“I’ll work extra hard, so we can buy a pretty home. I’ll…I’ll be a good father, I swear,” Jongin promises, more to their baby than to Kyungsoo. He doesn’t care if it means he has to take the risk of quitting his second job at the grocery store to find a better one, or if he has to beg his distant parents for a loan. In just a few seconds, this baby has him wrapped around its nonexistent pinky, and Jongin wants their future child to grow up in a better place than this. A  _home_.

 

Jongin slumps against the grocery cart, resting his head and arms on the handle bar as he pushes it down the aisle, following his husband to the dairy section and shivering at the cold seeping from the refrigerators as Kyungsoo opens one to get a gallon of milk. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he watches as Kyungsoo holds his swollen stomach as he places the carton in the cart.

Now five months pregnant and well into the second trimester of carrying their son (as they found out they were having), things are much different in their marriage. Jongin quit working at the grocery store and started teaching jazz alongside ballet at the dance studio, doubling his workload. And he took up another job waiting tables at a high-end restaurant. The shifts were painfully long and evenings were chaos, but if it was to help for the baby, he was fine. He could do it.

On the bright side of things, Jongin’s parents agreed to help and loan them some money to buy an actual home. He knows they’re only doing it for the baby because they’ve never liked Kyungsoo, always wishing for Jongin to have gone off and married a  _female beta_. Even if things are different from his parents’ generation, they still hold a cold gaze towards omegas and homosexual mate pairs. It doesn’t matter though. Kyungsoo’s parents give them enough love to go around, even if they don’t have the money to help the expecting couple financially.

However, Kyungsoo is rather picky on the home he wants, while Jongin is fine with anything pretty and bigger than their apartment, so they have yet to decide but have narrowed it down to a few homes.

“Oh god,” Jongin groans when he spots his wandering husband coming back with three tubs of cottage cheese, “baby,  _please_. You’ve been eating that for two weeks straight.”

Of all things for Kyungsoo to crave, it has to be the worst possible food in the history of the world. Not to mention, he likes to mix it with his rice and add chocolate syrup on top. He’s been eating a least a bowl full of the disgusting concoction once every two days. Jongin had hoped that the cravings had stopped after they hit the two month mark, but the side-effect has risen once again.

The omega glares at him and dumps the containers into the cart with a clang, “Dr. Kim said that it’s fine for me to eat this,” he grumbles, tugging down his once-oversized sweater that keeps rising up and showing the stretch marks on his belly and hips.

“Yes, but the smell and sight is not fine for my stomach,” Jongin wrinkles his nose. “You can buy ice cream or cake or anything you want, Kyungsoo. Just not that.”

Something he said must’ve struck a wrong cord in his husband, and Kyungsoo holds his stomach and glares at the alpha, though his eyes twitch and water from the strain of trying not to submit. “Y-You just suggest those things because you think I’m fat. And just b-because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you can order me around!”

And Jongin knows he’s really irritated the cranky Kyungsoo when the omega waddles away to the cereal aisle with a sour expression and teary eyes. He sighs and follows after him, standing up fully and pushing the cart, ignoring the concerned stares from a few beta women.

He should know better now to watch what he says. Though Kyungsoo is sometimes quick to be defensive, it seems to have gotten worse now that he’s pregnant and his hormones are all over the place. Not to mention, Jongin knows Kyungsoo isn’t happy with his weight and appearance at the moment. He’s tried reassuring the omega that he’s beautiful no matter what, but Kyungsoo is stubborn.

The moment he spots Kyungsoo at the end of the aisle, Jongin stops the cart and walks around it to go and embrace his husband from behind, relieved when the other man doesn’t shy away. He hugs his omega tight, hands resting on his swollen tummy. Nuzzling at his neck, Jongin makes sure that Kyungsoo feels loved.

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean it like that at all, and I’m sorry you felt like you were being ordered around. You can eat whatever you want, and sure you’ve gained some weight, but you’re still as beautiful as before,” Jongin murmurs softly, apologetically. And he knows he’s forgiven when Kyungsoo’s hands settle over his own on his stomach.

“Taeoh,” Kyungsoo quietly says with a smile.

“Huh?” the alpha cranes his head to look at his husband.

“Let’s name our baby ‘Taeoh’,” he suddenly suggests, turning around to look at Jongin for agreement. “Do you like it?”

Honestly, Jongin would have preferred a name similar to Kyungsoo’s, but the latter has already shot down that idea. But Taeoh sounded cute and somehow fitting for their unborn son.

“I like it,” he grins. “Taeoh is perfect.”

 

Since Kyungsoo’s pregnancy started fully showing, they have cut back on sex. Even though Dr. Kim has reassured them it’s perfectly fine for Kyungsoo to be sexually active during the duration of his pregnancy, Jongin is usually tired and Kyungsoo tends to respect that. When he feels a random spike of heat in his gut or wakes up to morning wood, he goes to take care of it himself to let Jongin rest some more. And before he knew it, it’d been a whopping two months since he and Jongin had done anything more than a blowjob or fingering.

Though Kyungsoo has been the one to hold back and not tell Jongin of his needs, he’s beginning to get  _impatient_.

And that leads to Jongin waking up and lying on his side at some early hour in the night to something hot and wet swirling around his cock. Letting out a guttural groan at the sudden wave of arousal, his hips buck.

He rubs at his sleepy eyes, trying to take note of what's going on as his alpha senses go all out of whack. This leads him to blinking open his eyes and adjusting to the dark room to find himself faced with Kyungsoo's hips and swollen tummy. His eyes scan down to find Kyungsoo's head by his own crotch, hand wrapped around Jongin's erection as he mouths at the tip, wet suckling noises and heavy breaths filling the room.

Well, waking up to lying on his side in a 69 position is new.

"B-Baby,  _uhn_ ," the alpha struggles to speak as his husband easily deepthroats his cock, and Jongin tries to rein his instincts in. He can't exactly go all out and be rough with Kyungsoo now that he's pregnant. "What are you...?”

The omega pulls off of his dick with a slick pop, his plump lips red and swollen from his ministrations. He looks at Jongin with heady hunger in his round dark eyes and shudders out a plea, "J-Jongin,  _please_ , I need it." He wiggles his hips slightly, and the blond male suddenly becomes aware of the tent in Kyungsoo's grey briefs and how the front is stained from the omega already having orgasmed once without his help.

The scent of his arousal has Jongin's eyes rolling back in his head, and he wastes no time, reaching to drag the garment down his thick thighs. Kyungsoo was a little curvy before his pregnancy, which Jongin loved, so the gained weight is definitely welcomed by him; and knowing that his husband will work hard to get rid of it once Taeoh is born, he has to appreciate it now.

Kyungsoo's paler, smaller cock bobs up right at mouth level, curving towards the bed with how he's resting on his side. A pearly bead of precum slips out and Jongin is quick to lick it up before engulfing the shaft, humming in appreciation of the rather loud moan Kyungsoo lets out. Just like Dr. Kim said, he is definitely more sensitive now that he's pregnant.

Lying on his side and giving a blowjob is definitely a challenge, especially as his chin nudges at the bottom of Kyungsoo's baby bump, but Jongin knows this position is probably more comfortable for his husband. Bobbing his head as best as he can, the alpha heightens the experience and slips a hand between the omega's thighs, nudging a finger at his puffy hole that's already wet and pumping out slick. His digit slides in easily, and Jongin adds another rather quickly, not caring that Kyungsoo's now too overcome with sensitivity to continue sucking his cock.

The raven-haired man comes down Jongin's throat once the latter is working three fingers in and out of his eager hole. The alpha swallows the load easily and pulls his fingers out as he pants out for breath. Sitting up, erection still present, he stares at his gasping, teary omega. Kyungsoo looks worn out, so Jongin figures that's enough for tonight. He doesn't mind taking care of himself if it means his mate can rest.

Swinging his legs over their large bed, now settled in their new home, Jongin sets out to go to the bathroom to do just that.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo stops him with a whine. He swallows and shifts to lie on his back, kicking off his pesky underwear before spreading his legs, inviting his alpha in again. "I want your knot."

Jongin can't resist a plea like that, especially with his husband all blushing and pudgy. He looks so pretty with his large belly that holds their baby boy and his clear, glistening skin, just waiting for Jongin to mark him up and claim him as his own again.

And that's how the younger finds himself crawling back onto the bed to bury his face between those large thighs. He growls out softly against the plush skin, licking over the stretch marks and sucking red bruises to fit right in, digging his nose in to indulge in the sweet scent of his mate. Kyungsoo mewls, and the alpha kisses down the length of his leg before pressing wet kisses at the base of his cock and nudging at his balls with his nose as he swipes his tongue over Kyungsoo's rosy rim. The omega cries out and his thighs shudder with the urge to close. Jongin's hands move to keep his legs spread as he starts to dart his tongue in his hole, tasting the sweet slick that leaks out and eating him out hungrily. Like a starved man, the alpha breathes heavily out of his nose as his lips and tongue explore his husband's orifice.

Kyungsoo's hands claw at the pillow Jongin slipped under his head, and he arches his back as best as he can with the weight of his belly. His cock is curves against the underside of his stomach, neglected and leaking as Jongin gives all of his attention to Kyungsoo's ass.

"J-Jongin, please, I need—I need your knot," he begs, gasping hot breaths into the air.

Listening to his beloved's request, the alpha pulls back from his treat, lips and chin soaked with Kyungsoo's juices. Licking his lips, he lets out a breathy, "Okay, baby."

Making sure Kyungsoo is comfortable, Jongin grabs another pillow and slides it under the small of the omega's back to prop up his hips comfortably. Despite his previous feral behavior, he scoots up to position himself between Kyungsoo's legs with a loving smile. They both grin as Jongin wastes a few seconds pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's belly, saying hello to their little baby boy.

He straightens up after, the hungry, lusty look returning to his almond-shaped eyes, and Jongin nudges his cock up to Kyungsoo's entrance before swiftly sliding in with little-to-no resistance. Kyungsoo moans softly, finally getting what he's wanted all this time and pleasantly full of Jongin's sizeable length. His arms slide up to embrace the alpha's shoulders though they can't really embrace with the baby bump in the way.

"Move already," Kyungsoo demands, "and don't be afraid of going fast and hard, ok? You won't hurt me or the baby."

Jongin smirks, holding Kyungsoo's legs. "Hard and fast, got it," he snorts before gritting his teeth and pulling out and thrusting back in.

He doesn't disappoint and pumps his hips swiftly, slaps resulting each time his pelvis connects with Kyungsoo's bottom. Jongin's hands move to grip Kyungsoo's squishy hips, careful not to jolt his torso with each thrust. The smaller man relishes in the pleasure, moaning out lewdly and loudly. The sensations send his mind into a frenzy, lips constantly parted and jaw slack as drool dribbles down his chin.

Jongin bends over to slather kisses over his neck and down his torso, paying special attention to his pink and perky nipples. He groans out Kyungsoo's name, knot quickly swelling at the base of his cock. As it builds and grows to the point where it catches on the rim, Kyungsoo watches his husband's face twist in ecstasy, Jongin gasping out  _yes, yes, yes_  before he shoves his cock deep into Kyungsoo with a sharp thrust.

"Jongin, oh,  _Jongin_ , fuck!" Kyungsoo gasps out as his cock swells and stretches him open. He comes untouched from the feeling and clenches down on Jongin's knot. The alpha digs his fingers into Kyungsoo's hips as he releases within him plentifully, shuddering and shivering from each wave that hits him.

They stay connected for a while, coming down from their highs and catching their breath. And by the time Jongin's knot shrinks down to the point where he can pull out, his husband is already complaining about back pains.

"Sorry, Kyungsoo," Jongin frowns, helping his mate sit up, then fixing the pillows at the head of the bed. He helps Kyungsoo lie down on his side before getting up to retrieve a wet washcloth to clean them both up.

When the alpha returns to the bedroom, Kyungsoo is already fast asleep, a hand shoved underneath his pillow and the other holding his stomach. After wiping him down, Jongin smiles at the heartwarming sight and bends down to kiss Kyungsoo's temple and then the bump of his belly.

"Goodnight, Kyungsoo. Goodnight, Taeoh."

  
Three months later, Jongin cries big, fat tears as he holds their crying baby boy in his arms. Little Kim Taeoh is a healthy four kilograms, and Kyungsoo stays awake through the anesthetics long enough to hold him as he mumbles out, "Hope he turns out to be a little crybaby alpha like his father."

**Author's Note:**

> pls bookmark, comment, and give kudos! ty


End file.
